My Love, Everlasting
by 5ICKx
Summary: Should she get rejected or should she keep herself up at night wondering about the 'What ifs' Fem!Bagginshield - Femslash- F/F .


Bilbo Baggins was a perfectly respectable hobbit; she mothered the company, a little too much if you asked Thorin. She made decent meals out of anything the company had to offer her, and she would silently mend any members' torn clothing. She didn't mind, Bilbo liked being useful and wanted, even if Thorin didn't want her there. Even after Bilbo had saved her from being killed at the hands of the Pale Orc himself, Azog the Defiler. Her attitude had only changed minutely towards the Hobbit.

Thorin, Daughter of Thrór, Son of Thraín, Oakenshield was a stubborn ass, in Bilbos opinion. And that was Bilbo being nice. Thorin never thanked anybody for their hard work, and still treated Bilbo like she didn't belong in the Company, while others in said Company praised her for her dedication to said Company and to their Queen.

Yet, for some strange, enigmatic reason; Bilbo was completely and inexplicably attracted to the Queen under the Mountain. Her long black hair- with the dashes of aged, delicate grey, her cold, ice blue eyes, and her authority- the air that surrounded her was seeping with regality and elegance. Bilbo found herself wanting to touch the Queens slightly stubbled chin and place a kiss upon her brooding lips more than once.

She sighed into her hands as she sat cross-legged in front of the fire, head filled with thoughts with Thorins lips along with other things that belonged to the Queen. She pushed her irritatingly curly hair from her face and went back to sitting miserably whilst the company chatted with each other. Her thoughts about the Queen had yet to leave her so she would sit silently.

'Why did I have to fall in love with a Dwarf-Queen? Let alone one who doesn't like me!' She was at war with herself.

Bilbo had confided in one person in the company, and, unfortunately, it was one from the line of Durin. Said dwarf smiled and made her way to sit next to the forlorn hobbit in front of the fire. Fíli sat next to Bilbo with her legs stretched out and her arms supporting her.

"Hello, Bilbo!" She said with a mighty smile, one that Bilbo attempted to return but she was sure it ended up looking sad and not nearly as sincere.

"Hello, Fíli. Good evening." It's not that Bilbo didn't want to talk to the Crowned Princess and heir of the one person she was trying to shake from her mind, but- oh, that was why.

"Bilbo, honestly, love, just tell her how you feel." Fíli urged, she gently touched Bilbos knee. Bilbo placed her hand atop Fílis own and gave her a sad smile.

"You know as well as I do that your Aunt would never pine over a simple Hobbit like myself, Fíli," Bilbo stared into the fires depths instead of the crystal blue eyes that reminded her of the Queen, "She is a queen, and I am yet still a Hobbit lass." Fíli retched her hand from underneath Bilbos and stood abruptly, leaving Bilbo slightly stunned and a little hurt.

"That means nothing!" Fíli reasoned quietly so no one else would hear, "Titles are a formality; who she chooses to wed has nothing to do with title, let alone gender, Bilbo." Fíli realized that her anger was misplaced, the Hobbit would have no understanding of Dwarven culture and customs, so she politely sat with Bilbo once more and took her hands in her own as an apology.

"Fíli-"

"Just hear me out, Bilbo. My Aunt, she feels for you; that much anyone can see. You have saved her life from one of our most disgusting foes. Believe me, Bilbo, there is more there than she is letting on, my dear."

Fíli left Bilbo to her own devices after that. Bilbo was completely perplexed; should she tell Thorin? Should she admit her longing to the Queen, and hold high to her hopes that Thorin would not be angry, let alone accept her affections?

The Hobbits heart beat slightly faster even thinking of telling Thorin about how she felt. There was no way that Thorin would feel the same about her, but would it make Bilbo feel better? Would she rest easier knowing that Thorin didn't care for her the same way Bilbo cared for her? Would the constant knot of 'what it?' finally cease? The throbbing pain that she got when she thought about the Dwarf-Queen started back up, and she knew what she had to do.

And Bilbo made her decision.

* * *

"Mistress Oakenshield? May I have a moment of your time?" Bilbo nervously asked once the Queen was away from prying company eyes. The night was cold, but the fire was hot and bright stars littered the night sky around the forest. Thorin was sitting on a log, laying her bedroll down a little ways away from the company. Bilbo felt a shiver travel her spine and goosebumps littered her skin. She pulled cloak over her shoulders a bit more, and nervously flattened her shirt-front and pants.

"Yes, Lady Baggins, what may I help you with?" Thorin asked, an eyebrow quirked in question. Bilbo could feel her heart leaping into her throat. Her words seemed to keep losing themselves right before she wanted to speak them, and she was becoming increasingly irritated at herself.

"W-Well, you see, I just, well, need to admit something to you-but I don't-"

"Mistress Hobbit, please, speak." An amused smirk was working its way to the Dwarven Queens face and Bilbo was flushing and embarrassed now.

"I just- Oh, confound it, Thorin, I have certain… feelings for you." Bilbos gaze quickly shot to the ground, her hair blocking her view of the Queen. Bilbo wrung her hands nervously and hot tears prickled her eyes dangerously.

Thorin was dangerously silent, no reaction at all. Bilbo heard Thorins boots pick up and suspected that Thorin was going to walk away from her, or possibly slap her for being a fool.

Bilbo looked up to find Bilbo only inches from herself. She tensed, stander straighter, and preparing herself for the worst. Thorin dipped her head slightly so she could meet Bilbos eyes easily. Bilbo was looking slightly up and she felt one of the tears slide away.

"Oh, bother!" She furiously wiped at her cheek and hoped Thorin wouldn't think even less of her for being such a child about such matter.

"What kind of feelings?" Thorins voice was completely different from what Bilbo was used to, instead of rough and harsh, her voice was soft and gentle. Her eyes searched Bilbos, blue met gold and Bilbo shivered.

"… I _think_… I may very well be i-in love with you, Thorin." Thorin wasted no time in taking Bilbos chin in her hand and crushing their lips together. Heat surrounded Bilbos entire being on this cold night, her hand reached up to stroke Thorins chin and hair. Thorins chin stubble slightly tickled Bilbos own chin and lips but Bilbo found that she didn't mind it and rather liked it.

The tears that had been threatening to spill finally did and Bilbo sobbed slightly into the kiss. One of Thorins hands was cupping her face, the other lightly touching her hip. Bilbo didn't dare open her eyes in fear of Thorin disappearing altogether.

Thorin pulled away first to meet Bilbos hazy gaze.

"I love you, too, my Hobbit. From the moment you let us into your home. Than you, My Love, for saving me, more than once. Thank you." Bilbo just gave her a watery smile and shook her head.

"No, thank you- for loving me." Bilbo stood on her tip-toes to reach Thorins lips again, brushing her lips chastely over Thorins own dry ones.

"_Wooooooooooooooh!_" Followed by other whistles and cackles spread throughout the Company who had, no doubt, been watching the entire time. Bilbo and Thorin broke away, and the Queen shot her Company a dirty glare in which they paid no mind. Thorin moved a few stray curls from Bilbos face and Bilbo couldn't remember being so happy since she was younger and her mother was still alive.

"Braid her hair!" Someone, most likely Kíli or Fíli, shouted- gaining an abundance of agreements and more cheers. Thorin looked down at Bilbo and quirked her eyebrow.

"May I braid your hair, My Hobbit?" She inquired, taking one of Bilbos soft hands in her war hardened ones, "It is one of the greatest gift I can bestow upon you until Erebor is reclaimed."

Even Bilbo knew how big of a deal braiding was in Dwarven culture. You only braided the hair of kin and lovers, let alone an outsider like a Hobbit. All Bilbo could do was nod her head and smile brilliantly at her Queen. She turned away from the dwarf and she immediately felt gentle fingers running through her messy hair. She could tell that Thorin was making an extravagant braid, but she couldn't keep up with all of the movements. All Bilbo knew was that Thorin was done much too quickly and there was a loud metallic snap and she was done.

Thorin handed the end of the braid to Bilbo so that she could that it was held with a silver clasp, adorned with khuzdûl script of some sort.

"What does it say?" Bilbo questioned, still admiring the intricate design and how the silver and gold seemed to meld together gracefully and almost impossibly so.

"'Thorin Oakenshield', My Hobbit."

"It's so beautiful, Thorin." And Bilbo had to wrap her arms around Thorins neck and deeply inhale her smell, commit it to memory. Thorin in turn wrapped her hands round Bilbos waist and buried her nose in Bilbos freshly braided hair.

"Thank you, Bilbo." Thorin whispered, relief in her words and her grip. And with the company members in the background still cheering, Thorin reclaimed her Hobbits lips once again. She wouldn't be letting her love go anytime soon. Not even when they reclaimed Erebor. She could only hope that her Hobbit would rule with her, for as long as she drew breath from her lungs.

Notes: not particularly proud of this one, but I just wanted to get it out I guess. Maybe I'll go back through tomorrow and beta it myself. Thanks for reading :) Lady Bilbo is my essence and Queen Thorin owns myheartkenstone. (that was lame i'm so sorry)


End file.
